


Lexa Love

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lexa getting some love from Clarke.





	

Her hand is so strong and insistent; the sensation shoots from around inside me. I can't stop my hips from moving. 

"Watch me, Lexa...look into my eyes." She tells me as she continues to massage me.

I look at her and her gaze is so intense; deep into my eyes and down into my soul. If my mind wasn't so focused on the sensations shooting through me, I'd be a little unnerved at the intensity. 

Her hand slides downward while gently and swiftly her middle finger pushes inside my engorged tissue.

Against her wish, my eyes close. She gives me a soft, light kiss on my lips, then another one on my left cheek then whispers in my ear, "Look at me, Lexa."

My eyes flutter open and again our eyes meet.

"More" I softly call out as the small of my back innately arches trying to coax her finger deeper into me.

"I know, just relax," she says pushing another finger inside. With both fingers, she is able to give a gentle, deep stroke right over my G tissue. The sensation is so intense that it causes me to inhale deeply and with both hands, I reach for her hand - the one creating all the feelings. I just need to touch it - touch the source of all this sensation. She allows me this small bit of control for only two or three more glorious strokes. 

"Give me your hands," she says holding her other hand above me. Gladly, I grasp for her, glad to have the appendage to cling to. She takes both of my hands and extends my arms above my head gently and sweetly taking care not to stretch my arms too far. 

"Hold onto my hand, and press yourself onto me," she tells me once she has me settled. 

My body feels differently when I'm about to menstruate. I can feel my engorged tissue so acutely and I can feel her fingers glide through my wet, blood-rich tissue and it feels so good and yet different than usual. My body is so tender before menstruation and my stomach is a little nauseous as well.

Before I can even try and stop it, a deep sigh breaks through the back of my throat.

"That's it, let me hear your pleasure." She tells me as I turn my face into my arm for some protection. Just then I remember that I have to watch her. I know that she doesn't want me to break my gaze so I turn my head and look into her eyes once more. It's such an intense, personal thing to share when she loves my body and watches all of the sensations she's causing manifesting themselves in my face and eyes. I used to try to hide my emotion from her, but I don't any more. 

She keeps stroking me, again and again, round and round. The feelings she's creating shoot from my G spot like lightening bolts radiating out into my extremities. 

Small quiet sighs escape from my throat on each exhale. I struggle to keep my gaze fixated on her blue eyes. My eyes blink again and again as I fight the urge to close them and allow my pupils to roll back inside my head. 

With each electric beam of pleasure, I squeeze her hand tighter as my pelvis squirms in the bed. Between my pelvis and her fingers' movements I feel as if a whirling dervish is deliciously swirling inside my pelvis cavity. Being true to her word, she's being so gentle and yet ironically creating such intense pulsing pleasure. 

"Don't stop," I mutter during waves of desire. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

"Shhhh. Just watch me and feel me. I'm not going to stop." She says to me as she continues to stroke and stroke, around and around. It's a little bizarre how I innately can tell that her sh's are not meant to actually make me suppress my noises; rather, they are meant to soothe me. How enigmatic, she's stroking and working my arousal to its zenith and yet she's trying to soothe me too.

"Oh," I say as I allow my eyes to roll back in my head. Maintaining eye contact is really hard. I really want to lose myself in pleasure but I know she doesn't want me to close my eyes. Keeping my eyes fixated means that I have to think about looking at her rather than thinking about what I'm feeling.

"Please Lexa, look at me. I want to share this with you." She says to me so sweetly. I won't deny her so I open my eyes again and focus on her gaze.

She is so talented at this. She has a million techniques that she can use to work me up or slowly pleasure me and keep my arousal at a steady plateau for ages. Right now, her fingers are simply a pleasure device that I'm craving. Her hand is so incredibly strong. Feeding my pleasure, she's got an entire plethora of neurons firing from my lower belly down to the last cell in my body. 

I can feel how wet I am. The slippery wetness is allowing her hand easy maneuverability around all my delicate areas. With her divine two fingers inside me, she has almost driven me to scream with a "come hither" motion directly on my G spot. All I can do is writhe in agony as I feel the electrical shocks radiating from my G spot come faster and faster. Writhing is fine as long as I don't break my gaze from hers. 

All of a sudden, I feel it. Heat - hot heat, washing over my body coming from my G spot in a tidal wave of pleasure. My body stiffens and becomes still for a second or two and I just look deep into her eyes. Deep, deep, deeper I gently push my pelvis onto her fingers harder and she gives on last sweep and it happens - my body convulses and I let out the deepest animal like growl from way down in the recesses of my chest. So deep in fact, it almost hurts the back of my throat. My face contorts in what would appear to be sheer agony; but, this is far from it. More like ecstasy. As my body contracts and stays that way for a good 3-4 seconds, I am able to loose myself in Clarke's eyes. She can see it - me, my essence - whatever that is in its most raw and unguarded form. She's done it. She's laid me naked and exposed and she's drinking me in like the sun. She's so intense, just looking into me, and there is no safeguard I can hide behind. I am hers. She's laid claim to me - all of me and I now belong to her.

The convulsion subsides and my muscles release their tension and my body flops into the bed as my life force has been depleted. I just lay there like a limp rag doll. She keeps her fingers inside and doesn't move them at all. She kisses my face with small tender kisses and continues to look at me. She has now allowed me to break my gaze, which is good since I don't have enough energy to hold my eye lids open all the way. I just lay there feeling her fingers still inside me and letting the afterglow wash over me. She curls her body around me taking great care not to move her hand or fingers. I feel enveloped in her soft cocoon of love. I am so sated I can't bring myself to move. I just melt into the mattress and zero in on my body's feeling of depletion and ecstasy. I know her fingers are still inside me but I don't say anything or make a move for her to withdraw. I just rest - deep rejuvenating rest, in the bed with Clarke, my soul mate holding me; feeling loved and being loved and resting.

After a while, our bodies lying still and languid, I feel her fingers curl over my G spot and she whispers in my ear... "Again, my Lexa."


End file.
